


Встречаемся по расписанию

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Да сколько можно, не мой это маяк.





	Встречаемся по расписанию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Standing Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082109) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8442202).

— Да сколько можно, не мой это маяк, — говорит Джейсон.  
— Но ты всё время тут. Все так говорят. — Тим — этого бесячего малого зовут Тим, и он всё никак не оставит Джейсона в покое — уже на протяжении двух недель каждый вечер появляется со своей камерой, в неизменно грязных кедах и со взлохмаченными волосами. — Если кто тут и хозяин, так это ты. Я видел, как ты тут окна мыл.  
— Он заброшен, — напирает Джейсон. — Ничей он. Тут можно что угодно делать. Хватит спрашивать.  
— Мне разрешение нужно. — Тим три дня осаждал его, пока Джейсон наконец не сдался и не перестал называть засранцем в лицо. Джейсон поклясться бы мог, что раньше у него хоть подобие авторитета было. Что-то точно не так с Тимом, потому что его не пугают ни взгляды Джейсона, ни его вопли. Он, пожалуй, единственный, если не считать Дика, кто возмущается в ответ, будто это Джейсон тут непрошибаемый.  
— Зачем тебе эта помойка сдалась вообще? 

Духу бы его здесь не было, если бы не обстоятельства. Но здесь тихо — было раньше, по крайней мере. Здесь хорошо думалось и можно было отсидеться, когда безумная семья пыталась довести Джейсона до полной и бесповоротной ручки. 

Сейчас праздники, и дома не протолкнуться. Даже в обычные дни его семья опасно балансирует на грани безумия, но в праздничный сезон оно словно выстреливает из рогатки в самую пучину.

Джейсон их обожает. Это он признать готов. 

Но они его в могилу сведут. 

— Здесь классно. Не помойка это, — фыркает Тим. — Я тебе уже говорил. Я художник. Фотографией занимаюсь. 

Тим пользуется моментом и швыряет в него очередной визиткой; их у Джейсона уже дюжина. На обороте каждой малый начиркал всякой чепухи. 

Джейсон смотрит на оборот сегодняшней и узнаёт, что Тим нарисовал там умильную танцующую акулу. 

— Говёный у тебя вкус, значит, — говорит Джейсон.  
— Нет, — говорит Тим. Удивительно, как довольно и спокойно он отвечает, хотя Джейсон, в общем-то, оскорбил его прямым текстом. Любой другой на его месте начал бы заступаться за себя или как минимум бы слегка взъярился. 

Они бы отлично поладили с Диком, думает Джейсон. Результат был бы кошмарным.

— Нет?  
— Мне просто случай не подвернулся тебе глаза раскрыть, — улыбается во все зубы Тим, разворачивается и уходит в сторону пляжа. — Я вернусь ещё! Не скучай сильно!  
— Уж не буду.

***

— Сэндвич возьми, — говорит Тим так неожиданно, что Джейсон чуть не роняет книгу. — Ты какой-то заморенный.  
— Никто так не говорит уже. И меня в жизни заморенным не называли, — говорит Джейсон, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть на фоне закатного солнца Тима.  
— Я так говорю, значит, неправда твоя. И вообще, всё бывает в первый раз. Так что, будешь?  
— Ты собрался взяткой выманить у меня разрешение, которое я не имею права тебе давать?  
— Да.  
— Мог бы соврать.  
— Но ты же знаешь правду, так зачем морочиться? — Тим подаёт ему пластиковый пакет с сэндвичами. — И мне один дай, я ещё не ел. Что читаешь? Интересно? О чём там? О маяках?  
— Моя жизнь не вращается исключительно вокруг маяков, — фыркает Джейсон, выбирает сэндвич с индюшкой и отдаёт пакет Тиму. Малый — ну ладно, ему просто нравится того дразнить; у Тима такое юное лицо, когда тот возмущается, умора, — возмущённо фыркает.  
— Ты всегда на маяке тусуешься! — Тим взмахивает рукой, драматично крутанув запястьем. — Откуда я знать должен, что тебя интересует?  
— Я люблю читать.  
— Значит, ты читаешь книгу о чтении?

Джейсон фыркает тоже. 

— Уверен, что бывают такие, — бормочет Тим. — Откуда мне знать-то?  
— Ты и не должен знать, — говорит Джейсон. — Мы незнакомцы. Это в определение понятия входит — не знать.  
— Кто такое сказал?  
— Словарь?  
— Да нет! Кто сказал, что мы должны быть незнакомцами? Я тебя сэндвичем угостил. Давай не будем незнакомцами. Я уже месяц с тобой общаюсь каждый день. Встречаемся, как по расписанию, считай. 

Джейсон морщит нос. Это правда. Сейчас было бы как-то… странно, если бы Тим вдруг не пришёл. 

— Так давай не будем незнакомцами, — говорит Тим, протягивая ему руку. — Привет, я Тим.

Джейсон вскидывает бровь и берёт его ладонь в свою. У Тима крепкая хватка и сильные руки. 

— Привет, Тим. Я Джейсон.  
— Вот так. Вот, пожалуйста. Совсем нетрудно, правда? — говорит Тим, отковыривая стикер, которым склеена обёртка его сэндвича. — А теперь, раз мы стали не незнакомцами…  
— Не могу я тебе разрешить подняться на маяк, который мне не принадлежит.  
— ...раз мы стали не незнакомцами, давай узнавать друг друга. Я люблю арахисовое масло, океан и собак. Моя работа — фотографировать. Твоя очередь. Расскажи для начала, что ты читал.  
— Я читал «Гордость и предубеждение», потому что моя сестра раз в год насильно усаживает нас посмотреть хотя бы один фильм о любви и я пытаюсь запомнить, на каких сценах нужно притвориться, что мне приспичило в туалет.  
— А что ты будешь делать в туалете в это время?  
— Покурю тайком. Поцарапаю в исступлении стены. Напишу её помадой «redrum» на зеркале?

Тим хохочет, откинув назад голову. Солнце уже почти село, и Джейсону пора бы выдвигаться обратно. 

У Альфреда пунктик, когда дело касается ужина вовремя.

— Мне пора, — говорит Джейсон. — Спасибо за сэндвич. 

Тим вскакивает на ноги, взмахнув руками — Джейсон успевает пригнуться — и вздыхает, преувеличенно громко и драматично. 

— А мы только начали знакомиться. Ладно. Увидимся завтра, значит.  
— Ага. Завтра увидимся.

***

Джейсон считает, что будет только справедливо отплатить Тиму за сэндвичи кофе. Он примерно знает, в какой период тот объявится, так что кофе не слишком холодный к тому времени, как Тим подходит вприпрыжку, щеголяя ярко-зелёной шапкой-бини с огромным пушистым помпоном.

Тим вдыхает запах кофе и выдыхает:

— Ты лучший. Я уже вижу, что у нас будет отличная дружба.  
— Ты странный и сумасшедший. По-моему, это бросает тень на все мои жизненные решения, — отвечает Джейсон и тянется потыкать помпон на макушке Тима. _Такой мягкий._  
— Уверен, что бросает, — говорит Тим. — Сходи со мной на пляж. Я там видел парочку классных коряг и кучу водорослей, которые можно поснимать.  
— Не будешь про маяк спрашивать сегодня? — уточняет Джейсон. 

Тим выразительно смотрит на него поверх картонной кромки. 

— Ты странный, — говорит он, разворачиваясь на пятках в сторону пляжа. — Идём! Фото сами себя не снимут! 

Джейсон пялится ему вслед, провожая взглядом подпрыгивающий помпон. 

— Даже не представляю, во что я ввязался, — вздыхает Джейсон. 

Кто бы сомневался, что, сбежав на маяк от своей безумной семьи, он тут же влипнет в безумную дружбу.

***

— Я взял напрокат катер, — говорит Тим без обиняков.  
— А мой номер у тебя откуда?  
— Я одолжил твой телефон и послал себе сообщение с него, пока ты гонялся за чайкой, — говорит Тим. На заднем плане рокочет океан, низкое гулкое эхо.

Джейсон прикрывает глаза и прикидывает, как сильно ему влетит потом, если он сейчас просто отсоединится и выключит телефон. 

— Я взял напрокат катер, — повторяет Тим. — Нужно приехать со мной в порт и забрать его.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что я не хочу потеряться в море один. И кому-то надо его вести, пока я буду фотографировать.  
— Ты мне больше нравился, когда просил о мелочах, — говорит Джейсон, но уже поднимается с кровати и трёт лицо ладонью, готовясь провести весь день с Тимом на борту.  
— Ты меня любишь, — фыркает Тим и кладёт трубку.

***

— У меня собака есть, — говорит Тим, пока Джейсон смотрит, как означенная собака нарезает небольшие круги, восторженно исследуя новую территорию. — Её зовут Чемпион. Она душка.  
— Я сомневаюсь в твоей способности ухаживать за другим живым существом, — говорит Джейсон и осторожно пихает Тима плечом, чтобы дать Чемпиону взбежать по ступенькам в заброшенный маяк.  
— У меня ничего так получается, спасибо.  
— Уверен, это только потому, что у тебя есть целая армия людей, которые бросаются тебе на выручку в последнее мгновение, — говорит Джейсон. — Армия и чистая удача.  
— Ты над моей удачей не смейся, собака-то у меня есть, — вздыхает Тим. — И она самая славная девочка на земле. Но ты не волнуйся, ты вторая лучшая на свете детка после неё.

Джейсон краснеет по самую шею и прожигает Тима взглядом. Тот только хохочет и взбегает по ступенькам, останавливается у самого входа — на границе — подзывая Чемпиона обратно. 

Тим поднимает её на руки и смеётся, когда она выворачивается, чтобы лизнуть его в лицо. 

— Собака! — умиляется он, глядя на Джейсона, раскрасневшийся и сияющий. У него растрёпанные волосы, и Чемпион делает только хуже. 

Джейсон закатывает глаза. 

— Вижу, Тим. Собака.

***

— Маяк всё ещё не мой, — говорит Джейсон, пока Тим заканчивает рисовать — что это вообще? Львиный зев? — рядом со сломанными входными дверями.  
— Разумеется, — говорит Тим. Джейсон окидывает его взглядом. — Это _наш_ маяк. Одряхлелый и как будто населённый привидениями. Теперь — в львином зеве. — Тим выпрямляется и отряхивает колени, размазывая по джинсам грязь.  
— _Наш_ маяк, — с каменным лицом повторяет Джейсон.  
— Ага. — Тим садится на ступеньки. — Наше особенное место.  
— Умоляю, скажи, что ты не собираешься вырезать наши инициалы в сердечке на дверном косяке, — говорит Джейсон, садясь рядом.  
— Какое ребячество, — закатывает глаза Тим и ухмыляется. — Я фреску с нашими именами нарисую. Я же художник, Джейсон.

Джейсон прикрывает глаза и смеётся. Тим приваливается к его плечу и смеётся вместе с ним.

***

— Слушай, ты уже полгода меня про маяк не спрашиваешь, — говорит Джейсон.

Тим вздыхает. 

— Поверить не могу, что с таким лицом и такими мозгами ты так на этом маяке зациклился. — Тим качает головой и вскидывает камеру, чтобы наугад сфотографировать колесо обозрения. Или, по крайней мере, Джейсону так кажется, что наугад. Почему-то все фото у Тима получаются удачными, интересными и с изюминкой. 

— Ты целый месяц меня из-за него третировал, — говорит Джейсон. — Добрая пятая часть опыта моего общения с тобой на него пришлась.  
— Маяк — просто повод, маринованная ты редька, — говорит Тим. — Повод, чтобы заговорить с тобой, потому что ты был похож на типичного мрачного героя-одиночку в начале очень плохого инди-фильма.  
— Я сейчас глубоко оскорблён. — Джейсон умолкает, сбившись с шага. — Погоди, в смысле?  
— Я уже фотографировал маяк, — говорит Тим. — На следующий же день, после того, как ты сказал в первый раз, что он не твой. Но ты показался мне таким интересным и так мило смущался — тебе никто не говорил, что это мило, кстати? — а ещё у тебя чудесные веснушки. Очень эстетичные. А ещё ты что-то вроде легенды у подростков, которые шляются по пляжу. Они всем рассказывают, как ты приходишь туда думать тяжкие думы каждый вечер, словно отшельник. Мне стало любопытно.  
— Не думаю я думы.  
— Конечно, всего лишь читаешь «Иллиаду» и цитируешь монологи из «Гамлета», — фыркает Тим.  
— Один раз. Один раз ты меня застукал.  
— Ты вместо черепа Йорика ракушку взял.  
— Да когда ты уже об этом забудешь, боже. Я же не вспоминаю каждый раз, как ты споткнулся и запутался в водорослях.  
— Я свои ошибки смиренно принимаю, — отмахивается Тим, ничуть не задетый, и тянет Джейсона за собой. — В общем, мне стало любопытно, ты показался мне симпатичным, и было весело. Надо же было тебя как-то разговорить, правда?  
— Всё это чёртово время. — Джейсон сверлит взглядом затылок Тима. — Всё это чёртово время?  
— Просто повод заговорить с тобой, пофлиртовать с тобой и заманить тебя в мои раскинутые сети, — говорит Тим. — Подержи-ка мой хворост. 

Джейсон глупо держит бумажный пакет с жареным тестом и пялится, пока Тим взбирается на скамейку, заляпанную помётом чаек, и фотографирует горизонт. 

— Невероятно, нахрен, — говорит Джейсон и мстительно откусывает приличный кусок. — Ты мог просто пригласить меня на свидание, как нормальный человек.  
— Ох, Джейсон, — вздыхает Тим. — Ну, где я, а где — _нормально._


End file.
